


a little shy, a lot in love.

by applebonsai (strawpples)



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: A couple of sexual innuendos courtesy of Jakehoon, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GEONWON UNDERRATED, Geonwon, Geonwon are soft uwu, Heeseung ships it, Heeseung-centric?, Jay may have a crush on K but mind yo business, K is there for one (1) scene, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Side Jakehoon being h-word, Yes this is my 7 member debut line-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpples/pseuds/applebonsai
Summary: Lee Heeseung is a lot of things, but one thing Lee Heeseung is not is stupid. And when it comes to observing how his two best friends are meant to be with each other, he is a genius. The longing looks, the gentle touches, the fond giggles… the heart-eyes, oh come on, the heart-eyes. Lee Geonu and Yang Jungwon are being so obvious, it’s painful. Time to get them together.orHeeseung ships his best friends.
Relationships: Lee Geonu/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 32
Kudos: 84





	a little shy, a lot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up. I don't see a lot of Geonwon fics and I am here to fix that. This ship is hella underrated when it's one of the best ships of the show. Yes, I know Jungwon is a minor. They share one (1) soft kiss, calm.

Lee Heeseung is talented, kind, friendly, humble, and a good leader. Lee Heeseung is also stubborn when he wants to be, insecure at times, and a people-pleaser to a fault. Lee Heeseung is a lot of things, but one thing Lee Heeseung is not is stupid. And when it comes to observing how his two best friends are meant to be with each other, he is a _genius_. 

The longing looks, the gentle touches, the fond giggles . . . the heart-eyes, oh come on, the heart-eyes. Lee Geonu and Yang Jungwon are being so obvious, it’s painful.

The only problem is, that Lee Heeseung doesn’t really know how to tell them, or doesn’t really know if he should tell them at all. Should he leave it to these two helpless kids in love to figure things out themselves or should he give them a little push?

But Lee Heeseung is a wise man (or he would like to be) so he chooses to confide in none other than his more experienced and sensible hyung, K. Heeseung should probably rethink the decision to trust a hyung whose real name he doesn’t even know, but that would just lead to another hour or two of overthinking things, and Heeseung is not having it today.

“So . . . you think they’re in love?”

Heeseung nods, a little offended with how K-hyung’s expression seemed too dry at his statement earlier. There was a five-second silence between them, so Heeseung sighs, “No, K-hyung you have to believe me. It’s so obvious.”

“No, yeah, I get it,” K chuckles out, ruffling his own fluffy hair and added a small shrug, “I just . . . so why are you so concerned about it, that’s what I don’t get.”

“They’re _adorable_ together, hyung. They need to get together soon or I’m gonna lose it, I swear.” Heeseung ignores K’s snort and continues, “I just want to be their good friend and help them figure things out and I just . . . I want them to be happy. They deserve it, I love Geonu and Jungwon so much.”

K laughs at the younger’s rambling and nods in understanding, offering a pat on Heeseung’s knee. K shrugged for the second time and pursed his lips, “You know it’s really something you shouldn’t stress on, Heeseung-ah. I think you should just let Geonu and Jungwon figure things out themselves. Don’t mind it.”

And yeah, he guesses that his hyung is right, but at the same time Heeseung finds himself choosing to be stubborn about it, so he just hummed in response.

K sighs, feigning surrender, although with a smile on his face. He pats Heeseung’s knee once more and stood up from the couch of the cafe they were in. “C’mon, if Jake and Sunghoon can figure things out by themselves, I’m sure Geonu and Jungwon can, too. Plus, maybe they’re enjoying the pace they’re in. Maybe they enjoy what they’re having now.”

Ah, Heeseung should’ve talked to Hanbin or Daniel or even Sunoo about this instead, because at least they would have entertained Heeseung’s frustration of getting his best friends together. But this hyung always knows what to do.

“If you believe they’ll end up together anyway, what’s the rush? Maybe Geonu and Jungwon are just a little shy. Give them time.”

Ah, K-hyung is so cool, how annoying.

“You’re cool, hyung,” Heeseung states instead, a slight pout still obvious on his face.

K laughs and nods, “I know.”

\--

Heeseung wants to follow K’s advice to simply just let Geonu and Jungwon be, but they are literally _rotting_ his teeth. The sweetness is too much, Heeseung can’t look at them without fighting the struggle to tell them to, “JUST DATE ALREADY FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

But his love for his best friends is bigger than his love for the idea of them being together, so he sits back, quietly observing Geonu playing with Jungwon’s fingers as they were practically cuddling on Heeseung’s couch. Heeseung lies back on his bed with a soft smile on his face looking at them talking in a volume only they can hear.

Cute. The audacity of some people.

“Heeseung-hyung,” suddenly Sunghoon’s honey voice pulled his attention away from the two, a toothy grin on his face, and Heeseung already knew what he was going to ask. “Can Jake come over too?”

The fucking _audacity_ of some people.

Heeseung rolled his eyes, “Why, so you two can flirt in front of everyone then proceed to make out in my kitchen later when you make up some lame excuse of getting everyone snacks and end up getting caught anyway? Sunghoon, some of us are single.”

A loud laugh erupted from Geonu, and Jungwon just giggled beside him, loving it whenever Heeseung gets even a little bit sassy.

Sunghoon didn’t even take offense to his hyung’s petty remark as his smile only got bigger, showing pearly whites. He grinned, eyes sparkly, “Hyung, how is it our fault that you have sky-high standards and push people away whenever you can?”

“Whomp, there it is!” Geonu snorts, gesturing Sunghoon to give him a high-five, in which he did, and shaking his head, “You’re only single because you choose to, Heeseungie.”

Jungwon’s eyes curved up into his signature anime character smile as he quipped in, “Don’t be afraid of love, Heeseung-hyung . . .”

“What do you know about love, Jungwon-ah, you’re a fetus,” Sunghoon smirks, and Geonu bit his lip to prevent a laugh from coming out.

“I’m not-”

“Yeah, you’re babie,” Heeseung cut the youngest off with a fond smile. 

“Babie~” Sunghoon singsonged.

Jungwon retorted back by sticking out his tongue and playing it safe with a shy smile hidden in a semi-pout, returning to snuggle up closer to his Geonu-hyung. Heeseung finds it cute that they’re so soft with each other.

“I’m gonna call Jake over anyway,” Sunghoon announces, twirling once before exiting Heeseung’s room to make the phone call, a smirk on his lips, to which both Geonu and Heeseung rolled their eyes at.

“A brat,” Heeseung states, and Geonu nods.

“He thinks just because he’s pretty he gets to do whatever he wants.”

“You think he’s pretty?”

There was a split second of silence when Jungwon brought up the question, and Heeseung’s eyes immediately darted back and forth from Geonu’s taken aback expression to Jungwon’s curious eyes. He’s got big, shiny eyes, so how on earth is Geonu gonna recover from that?

Jungwon tucks in his bottom lip, still waiting for an answer from the elder, and well come on, Geonu, say something?

“Uh . . .” Geonu starts, slightly unsure of how to respond, “well yeah, he’s okay looking? Like he’s not bad-looking, but I guess he’s like . . . more than handsome, he’s more um, pretty? I mean in our friend group for example he’d be the pretty one if that makes sense?” 

Heeseung felt the awkward saving in the core of his being and he doesn’t know whether to burst out laughing at how bad Geonu is handling this or to throw his pillow smack dab on Geonu’s oblivious face.

“You know how Jake is the handsome one, Heeseung is the attractive one, K-hyung is the hot one, you’re the cute one and uh, Sunghoon is the pretty one?”

Heeseung mentally slaps himself on the forehead.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess Sunghoon-hyung’s pretty,” Jungwon says in a quieter voice, then relaxes back into resting his head on Geonu’s shoulder while playing with the buttons on Geonu’s sleeves.

Heeseung didn’t miss the _oh-shit-I-fucked-up???_ expression on Geonu’s face, and he sure as hell didn’t miss Geonu shooting him a look that screams _oH-SHIT-HYUNG-DID-I-FUCK-UP???_ so Heeseung just shrugs, recalling what K told him to do: leave them to figure things out themselves. 

It’s a damn struggle, but Heeseung manages and tries to make light of the situation by asking, “And what about Jay?”

“Huh?”

“If I’m attractive,” he then lists their gAng gaNg, “Jake is handsome, K-hyung is hot, Jungwon is cute, Sunghoon is pretty, what’s Jay?”

Geonu laughs, “Jay is . . . something.”

At this, all three of them laugh, and Heeseung pats himself on the back, good job Heeseungie. He points at Geonu with his nose, “And you?”

Geonu shrugs, “I’m the sane one of the gang.”

“You’re the cool one, Geonu,” Heeseung offers, not one to ever miss a chance of hyping his friends up. “Jay is the lit one and you’re the cool one.”

Geonu snorts, shaking his head no, “How am I cool!”

“You’re cool, hyung,” Jungwon says, a little shy, a little encouraging, a lot in love. 

Heeseung smiles, they really are cute, and he can’t even get annoyed, definitely not at Geonu sharing a soft look with the little one before both of them are looking away with an airy, sweet feeling between them.

“The fetus has spoken,” Heeseung breaks the fluffy vibe with a sincere chuckle, “you’re cool, Geonu. Babie’s words are always right.”

Jungwon nods somewhat proudly at this, “Yes, babie is always right.”

Heeseung coos, “Are you babie?”

“I am.”

“You’re what?”

“Babie.”

Heeseung _knows_ Geonu combusted right there and then.

\--

The next time they were all hanging out, they missed K-hyung. 

All seven boys had planned to spend their long weekend at the amusement park they’ve all been wanting to go to for a while. There was this new ride that supposedly, according to Jay, could shake and turn your brains into mush. He’s gonna try it, no matter how scared he’s gonna get, he’s gonna try it.

Heeseung notices how upset Jay was, already putting on a cool fit and everything to impress K, only to have said hyung bail on them last minute because he was being a good son and choosing to help his mother with some important documents filing today.

Jay sighs out dramatically, fiddling with the many bracelets on his right arm. He even accessorized. Heeseung feels a little sorry for him, but it’s also kind of cute how he’s trying so hard to get K to notice him.

Heeseung pats his shoulder to comfort him, “You okay, Jay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Ayyy, don’t be too upset, I know you like K-hyung that much, but you’ve got us,” Jake teases, elbowing the sulking Jay’s side.

Jay scoffs, “Shut up, ‘m not upset.”

Sunghoon joins in the teasing, poking Jay’s opposite side as Jay was standing between the two, “Ayyy, you’ve got the whole gang together, is it not enough if K-hyung’s not here too?”

“The whole gang together is the whole gang together when K-hyung is here too, stupid, if one of us isn’t here then it’s not the whole gang together, is it?” Jay spits, then pouts. “Besides, it’ll just be the four of us eventually because you two will probably go sneaking around and make out or something.”

“Why do you guys keep assuming that’s all we do,” Jake mumbles, making the others laugh.

“Because it’s facts! We know you two are _fucking_ , but really?”

“Woah, Jay, mind your language in front of the baby!” Jake gasps in exaggeration, covering Jungwon’s eyes instead of ears in an attempt of comedy (he succeeds, they laughed).

Geonu shakes his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Why would you cuss when Jungwon-ah is here, Jay, what the fuck?”

Sunghoon and Heeseung lost it, laughing, and Jungwon just giggles, trying to pry Jake’s hands away from his face. “Oh come on, hyungs! Are we going in or not? If we wait any longer the queues on the rides will be too long, and we’ll run out of daylight!”

Since baby is always right, the hyungs began to sort their tickets and maps out to enter the amusement park.

“Let’s go, let’s go!”

\--

“They’re cute aren’t they?”

Heeseung asks Jay who was queuing beside him and continues to observe Jungwon and Geonu who were further up front as they were all queueing for the rollercoaster ride. Jungwon was buzzing with excitement, practically bouncing on the spot while gripping Geonu’s sleeve tight.

When Geonu brings his arm behind Jungwon’s head and fluffs the younger one’s hair, pats it gently, then tucks his hair behind his ear, Heeseung and Jay shared an excited look. They didn’t miss how Jungwon leans into Geonu’s hand on his head.

“Wait, hold up, they’re so cute, what the fuck? I didn’t know they were a thing? Are they? (Heeseung shakes his head) What!? Why aren’t they dating yet?” Jay whispers sharply, brows furrowed as if offended with the fact that Geonu and Jungwon aren’t together.

Finally, Heeseung thinks, an intellectual.

“Dude, I’ve been _trying_ to stop myself from actually just exposing their love for each other and just urgh,” he gestures by smushing his hands together, “get them together!”

Jay laughs heartily, throwing his head back, then nodding, “Yeah, yeah, I can see why it’s so frustrating. I felt that way too when Jake and Sunghoon were flirting back and forth, like hello? Right in front of my salad!”

“The audacity!”

“Exactly, oh, tell me about it, hyung,” Jay says, “but now they’re shameless about it, so I kinda regret pushing them together, well I guess not entirely, sometimes they’re soft for each other, and it’s cute, but most of the time they’re just h-word and ugh.”

At this, Jay looks over his shoulder where Jake and Sunghoon are queueing, and Heeseung follows. He makes a face mirroring Jay’s when they see Sunghoon’s hand lightly feeling Jake’s crotch up, and Jake slapping Sunghoon’s butt lightly in response, causing the taller to gasp out a laugh.

“ _Ugh_ , like I said,” Jay murmurs under his breath, but a harmless smile on his face.

Heeseung chuckles and readjusts the cap he is wearing, then proceeds to walk further as the queue starts moving.

They queue for another ten minutes and finally board on the ride, and maybe Heeseung is kind of glad he has Jay to ride the rollercoaster with today because he’s sure Jay would want to ride with K had K came along. They really need to rope in another friend to even out their gang so Heeseung doesn’t have to feel so alone sometimes.

“Hyung, if I cry or pee my pants, pretend it didn’t happen, okay?” Jay warns, a stern look on his face, and Heeseung only laughs and nods in reply.

Heeseung cranes his neck to check up on Jungwon and Geonu who are upfront; they seem okay, chatting in a relaxed manner, so he turns to make sure Jake and Sunghoon are okay. 

Instant regret, he catches Jake flick Sunghoon’s chin playfully as if requesting for a kiss, in which Sunghoon raises his eyebrows in a challenging manner (a brat) but gives in to peck Jake anyway.

Jay groans in disgust next to him, “I’m gonna throw up and the ride hasn’t even started yet!” he exclaims, glaring at the two seated behind them. Heeseung and Jake grins, but Sunghoon rolls his eyes.

“I hope you piss yourself,” Sunghoon says, words laced with sass, and Jay takes this to full offense, opening his mouth to retort back with some witty remark before the rollercoaster takes off, leaving him screaming for dear life.

The ride felt like it lasted longer than it actually did, and by the end of it, Jake could barely walk out of post-adrenaline and fear, Heeseung having to sit down for a minute or two, and Jay in contrary to what he said before, loving it.

“Let’s go again!” Jay happily shouts, “That was so fun!”

“Wait, hold up, one minute,” Heeseung says a little out of breath, “ah, that was fun, but I kinda nearly died.” Geonu sat next to him, offering him a bottle of water, and Heeseung took it with a, “Thanks, man. Oh, where’s Jungwonie?”

“Restroom, washing his face,” Geonu answers before drinking from his own bottle.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he said his face feels super dry after going full speed on the rollercoaster like that, whatever that means,” there was a hint of fond in Geonu’s voice, and it seemed to have sparked Jay’s interest.

“Okay, but why do you sound so fond, though?” Jay asks, a teasing smile on his face, and since Sunghoon is always up for a teasing session, he mirrors Jay’s cat-like smile.

“Yeah, why _do_ you sound so fond, Geonu-hyung?”

Heeseung fights the urge to join in by studying Geonu’s reactions first. He observes his friends’ faces, careful not to push Geonu too much, and ready to hold Sunghoon and Jay back just in case things get uncomfortable.

Jake? Jake’s just chilling.

Jay decided to poke the issue further, “Do you like him, Geonu-hyung? Do you like little Jungwonie?”

Geonu looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “No, I do-”

“Hey, by the way, can any of you guys get me a soda or a candy bar or something? I need to up my sugar, I need something sweet,” Jake interrupts, running his fingers through his hair.

“Later,” Sunghoon simply says, but Jake frowns.

“I want something sweet now, I-” before Jake could finish his sentence, Sunghoon dipped his head to adjust to Jake’s height and gave the other’s lips a coy kitten-lick, surprising everyone including Jake.

“There.”

A minute-long of awkward silence ensues before,

“ . . . Well, now I got a boner, Park Sunghoon.”

“Jake, for the love of-” Geonu breathes out, and Heeseung stifled his laugh.

“Go take care of it then, we’ll be here, we wanna talk to Geonu-hyung.” Damn, Sunghoon really is a brat like that, so Heeseung snorts while sharing a look with Jay who was clearly grossed out, but amused at the same time. 

It would’ve stayed funny if Jake’s eyes didn’t darken slightly and he didn’t square up to Sunghoon whose eyes suddenly matched his, dilating. The air changed, and Heeseung shared a different, uncomfortable look with Jay while Geonu visibly cringed.

Jake pushed Sunghoon away from the group by gripping the taller’s hips, and in a flash, they disappeared to who knows where.

“Seriously, what the fuck?” Geonu breaks the silence, and Jay complains on how this always happens, they’re always so horny, what the fuck, why can’t they just be normal, let’s never invite Jake and Sunghoon to hang again.

In the midst of Jay’s ranting on how he regrets befriending both of them, Heeseung notices Jungwon making his way back to the group (or what’s remaining of it).

“Oh? Where are Jake-hyung and Sunghoon-hyung?” Jungwon asks as he approaches.

“Who knows,” Heeseung shrugs, “it’s okay, they have phones, we can just text them where we’ll be when they’re done.”

“Oh . . . are they going . . . _kissing_ again?” Jungwon asks, a little too innocent and adorable, causing Jay to smush his cheeks and cooing.

“The word is _making out_ , Jungwonieeeeee!” Jay laughs at the younger one’s face, while Geonu just chuckles lovingly.

His eyes met Heeseung’s and Heeseung kindly raises his brows as if telling Geonu it’s okay if he finds Jungwon cute, or if he likes Jungwon a little more than he likes the rest of his friends. Geonu looks away, but Heeseung knows Geonu understands what Heeseung means.

Heeseung got the confirmation when Geonu pats his shoulder gratefully as they all decide to go get food.

They settled with the burger joint in the park and sat on one of the tables outside.

Heeseung pressed the send button on his messenger to inform Sunghoon where they’ll be if Jake and him decide to regroup. If not, then be safe. Sunghoon replies with an OK emoji, then an eggplant emoji next to the tongue and three droplets. Heeseung immediately knows it was Jake who replied and suddenly wishes he couldn’t read.

“Heeseung-hyung can I have a fry?”

“Hm?” Heeseung put his phone down to pay attention to the youngest of the group who had his hoodie up over his head, eyes big and shiny, requesting a french fry on Heeseung’s food tray. But how can he ever say no to this adorable child, so Heeseung pushed his tray towards Jungwon, “Yeah, here, have it all.”

“Thanks! I only want one,” Jungwon beams, taking one fry and popping it into his mouth. He munches on it, looked thoughtful for a while before, “actually can I have another, hyung?”

Heeseung chuckles and nods, “Yeah, Jungwon-ah, you can.”

Geonu excused himself for a second, taking a pause from his late lunch after making a comment about how Jay sounds so scandalous a few seconds ago and that he should refrain from making sexual sounds for enjoying his burger. Jay may or may not be a slut for burgers, leave him alone.

Heeseung was going in for another bite of his meal when Jay took the opportunity of Geonu being away to advance to his _tea_ , so he asks, “Hey, Jungwon-ah. Do you have anyone you like?”

At the sudden question, Jungwon froze, before slowly putting his burger down, an unreadable expression on his face. “Um . . . why, hyung?”

Jay shrugs, “Just wondering. I know Heeseung-hyung doesn’t right now, and Jake and Sunghoon are fu- (Heeseung glares at him in warning) um, _kissing_ , so I was wondering if you had anyone you’re interested in.”

“Oh. Yeah, no, I’m not kissing anyone, hyung.”

“No, it doesn’t have to be someone you’re _kissing_ , Jungwon-ah. It’s like . . . do you have a crush on anyone?”

“A crush?”

“You know,” Heeseung chimes in and snacked on a fry, “Like how Jay is crushing on K-hyung.”

“Yeah, like- no, wait- hyUNg SHUT UP!” Jay turns five shades redder and slaps Heeseung’s upper arm, causing his next fry to fly across the table and making him laugh. “This isn’t about me! Jungwon-ah, it’s about you. Answer me. Crush or no crush?”

“I honestly don’t know what to say, hyung.”

“Literally I just said it’s like how Jay crushes on K-hyung,” Heeseung teases, and Jay smacks him again for the second time.

“What’s that like?”

“You find them hot or attractive or whatever,” Jay answers, “you like them more than you like a friend, so your heart beats fast when you see them, you get butterflies in your stomach . . . something like that. It doesn’t even have to be _love_ , it’s just-”

“So what’s love like, then?”

Heeseung smiled at Jungwon’s sincere question, so he answered gently, “It’s deeper, more intense. Like you want to be with them all the time, Jungwon-ah. Close to them, never apart if possible. You want to talk to them continually because you like it, and they make you feel safe, secure. They take care of you, and you take care of them. Basically, they’re your favorite person in the world and you can’t imagine a life without them.”

“Woah. That’s pretty romantic for someone who has never experienced it firsthand, hyung.”

“Shush, Jay, I’m taking your nugget,” Heeseung says, then turns to Jungwon with a soft smile, “so yeah, someone like that, Jungwonie.”

The blush on Jungwon’s cheeks was gradual, slowly turning his face red by the second before he finally looks like the most adorable tomato, and, “O-oh.”

Oh?

That got Jay and Heeseung's attention. Did baby have someone in mind?

Jungwon gulps before asking, “What if . . . what if you want to kiss them, does that mean you love them, too?” His voice was tiny, shy, and unsure.

If Heeseung and Jay had comical cat ears, those would perk up in interest right now.

But before they could pry further, Geonu had came back with a tray of fries and a small smile gracing his lips. He muttered a soft hey and then places the tray in front of Jungwon. Jungwon raised his brows and sets his eyes on Geonu who nodded, “Didn’t I tell you you would want fries?”

Pursing his lips to then hiding his smile with his palm, Jungwon huffed out a small chuckle. He nodded, “Heeseung-hyung gave me two already, though?”

“I know, but you’ll end up ordering another one later anyway, so might as well,” Geonu says, and Jungwon thanked him, smiling with his big, bright eyes before taking one fry. Geonu pats the younger one’s head. “Cute, cute.”

Heeseung couldn’t even imagine how Jungwon felt about the complement, but he felt giddy himself because wow, his best friends are so cute together, how is he gonna get them to date anytime soon?

Heeseung felt Jay’s knee nudging his, and he glanced at Jay who raised his brow once, twice, a glint in his eye. Heeseung knows Jay knows, too.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Geonu asks, siping his cola from a straw, “What did I miss?”

Heeseung tries to stop himself from smiling so wide, but Jay is already grinning, answering Geonu with a little dance, “Nothing, nothing~ Let’s finish up and get ice-cream, I want dessert!”

“Oh, me too!” Jungwon smiles, eyes shining at the thought of ice-cream, causing a chain reaction of Geonu busting out an affectionate grin, patting the little one’s hair, and Heeseung once again struggling not to just scream at how cute they are.

Heeseung also notices how Jungwon turns redder at Geonu’s touch this time, usually it’s just a light pink dusting his cheeks, and perhaps it’s because of their talk earlier. Heeseung can only hope that it helps Jungwon understand his feelings better.

As they walk away from the burger joint to find snacks and sweets around the park, Heeseung felt Jungwon’s presence closing in on him, then finally a tug on his shirt sleeve.

“Hyung?” Jungwon calls softly, and Heeseung suspects he was making sure only Heeseung could hear him after making sure Jay and Geonu were walking a little further away. Heeseung stops in his tracks and Jungwon continues, “About earlier . . .”

“Yeah?”

“Um, can I talk to you more about it?”

Heeseung gives Jungwon a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

The timing was perfect because Sunghoon and Jake had just regrouped, Jake’s hand tucked into the back pocket of Sunghoon’s jeans (cringe, but To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before really awakened Jake’s passion to practice smooth moves and Sunghoon thinks it’s nice, so). 

Geonu and Jay welcomed them back with teasing and mockery and a whole lot of noise. They’re all focused on everyone else except Heeseung and Jungwon, so Heeseung takes advantage of that.

“Yeah, let’s go sit on that bench over there,” Heeseung suggests, and Jungwon nods eagerly. “Hey guys, Jungwon and I are gonna skip on the ice-cream, we saw a caramel apple stand! The little one wants that instead.”

And Geonu fidgeted by his side, probably wanting to come with, but Jay took the hint as he was, of course, a genius, so he quickly gave a thumbs up, “Aight, Heeseung-hyung! We’re gonna get the ice-cream next to the teacup ride, see you there!”

Before Geonu could say another word, Jay had slung his arm around the hyung and dragged him away. Jake says yes to ice-cream (finally, the man wanted dessert hours ago) and Sunghoon says he’s already gotten his popsicle craving fulfilled (gross) but he’ll come along.

So here Heeseung was, with his little dongsaeng who was confused and crushing and wanting to kiss his best friend, and Heeseung wants to keep him safe, tell him everything is okay because his Geonu-hyung loves him back and more.

But instead, Heeseung chose to listen, ask honest questions, and guide Jungwon carefully to assess his feelings, because Heeseung is the hyung here but more importantly, Heeseung is a good friend.

They forgot about the caramel apples and kept talking until Jungwon finally turns to the deepest shade of red today (or ever) and hides his burning face in his palms, squeaking out a, “Hyung, I . . . I think I’m in love with Geonu-hyung.”

And there it is.

Heeseung felt a warm, happy feeling bubbling up in his chest when Jungwon took a deep breath and swallowed before breaking into the brightest smile, like he finally realized all the secrets to love. The happiness was contagious, and Heeseung couldn’t help but give his little brother a hug.

“That’s great, Jungwon-ah, are you happy about it?” Heeseung asks, and Jungwon nods with a giggle, and Heeseung knows this is gonna end well. It’s gonna end _great_.

And Heeseung was definitely proven correct when Jungwon tells him, days later, how elated the little one was because he finally told his Geonu-hyung how he felt and that the feelings were mutual, sealed by a kiss.

Heeseung guesses K was right all along; Geonu and Jungwon didn’t need much help, they eventually figured things out themselves, and they were indeed just a little shy, but a lot in love.

Heeseung is just glad his best friends are together and most of all, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than I expected, but hope you liked it. To more soft Geonwon aus in the future. Cheers!


End file.
